


夜行巴士

by toumeii



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki, 仮面ライダー龍騎, 假面骑士龙骑
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 一篇令人迷惑的短打微微微量海莲海 或许只有戴着cp滤镜才看得出来 本文适合会给秋山莲先生起爱称叫莲莲的朋友阅读x看松田先生直播画画时获得的灵感Mr. Children 的ジェラシー很好听
Kudos: 3





	夜行巴士

一辆夜行巴士行驶在群山之间。  
你的视线被左右的帘子遮挡。你看到的是巴士内微弱灯光下、前排座位背面放东西的网兜。里面什么都没有。座位背面还贴着行车时的注意事项，你没有去读。  
你左手边是窗。窗帘掀得太开或许会影响到其他已经熟睡的乘客，所以你只是微微拨开帘子。你看到路灯、群山、分叉口、已经歇业的餐厅，和黑夜。你看到大海、黄得接近白的沙滩、摩托车、成对的头盔。潮湿清爽的风吹在你脸上。你看到无线向前延伸的高速公路，零零散散的车辆。你从左超过一辆卡车，里面的司机嘴里叼着烟，听着什么有关亚马逊的广播节目。你从右边超过一辆摩托车，穿着浅蓝色羽绒服的青年人吵吵嚷嚷，说他还只是个新手司机。你后面的车是一条粉红的鳐鱼，站在上面的人披着蛇皮一般的外套。

巴士上，你后面几排似乎有人站起身来，或许是到了站。  
你看到旁边座位的人抛起一枚银色硬币。  
“秋山，”

你只是把摩托车靠在大楼边，在二楼能被街灯照射到的大玻璃窗前席地而坐。  
你很焦虑。你已经三天没有回咖啡厅了。你离开咖啡厅，夜不归宿是为了找骑士战斗，再不济，也要打几个怪兽变强。三天了，你只是变累、变饿。你透过玻璃窗望着对面建筑的玻璃窗反射出的，离你好远好远的一条高架路也能失了神。汽车的灯光红白相间，很亮，很漂亮。  
你有些想听别人叫你的名字。叫法是这样的：  
“秋山。”  
你知道那个能找到你的人，想来劝你回家的人，已经不在了。  
你没有硬币，只能拿下脖子里的对戒轻轻掂一掂。金属反射了路灯的光，很亮；你除了对戒，什么也没看到。  
你就决定睡去。三天了，你终于睡着了，也没有被梦打扰。


End file.
